Forever Changing
by I've Got A Secret
Summary: REWRITING IT!Completely revamped. Your totally gonna love it. I completely for got about this story.Expect an update by the 15th!
1. Chapter 1

Forever Changing

People I know that the name fits the story perfectly because I'm always re-writing the story but I pink swear that I will not change it again. (Jake is Rory's older brother)Ok so here goes:

Pairing's: The pairs will always be changing through the story.

Summary: Rory has been in boarding school since she was 7. Now 10 years later she is back and every body will think that she's the same but is she?

Rating: T for teen

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for all of the stuff I make up. If I did do you think I would be writing this right now?

Chapter 1

"Hey Steph did you hear about the new students?" Louise asked Steph as the hung out by there lockers.

"No. I have never not known about stuff like this. Do tell" Steph said.

"They are originally from Canada but are coming from a school in Las Vegas. I heard they got kicked out of 10 in the last 10 months. There worse then these people beside us. And the guy is really hot. The girl is supposedly a total babe as Heckler put it. I only saw the guy." Louise said. Then everyone turned around as they saw the doors open.

"Can any one tell us where the Headmasters office is?" The girl asked with a slight Canadian accent.

"Not so fast. Do you think I didn't hear the science lab explode? To my office both of you now" Headmaster Charleston said in a calm voice.

"Wow they are better then us. All we ever think of is flooding the school and gluing all of the locks shuts. We're so old and boring" Finn wailed.

"Have we meet them before because the girls looks so … I swear I've seen her before" Jake said.

"You have seen her before. Many times" A voice said from be hide them.

"Who are you?" Colin asked.

"My name's Maddison Niece. I work in the office before and after school. There registered under Lore Ling and Jason Lang" She said and then walked off.

"I've heard of him" Paris said and pulled out her laptop. She went to a perch engine and typed in 'Jason Lang and Lore Ling'.

" ' Jason Lang and Lore Ling ,also known as Jason Rorrdriguez and Lorelei Hayden, tied for first last week in the 'AMA Motocross Championship' in Las Vegas among other competing were Cary Hart and Kevin Windham. They are starting to make the transition into the European circuit. They both started racing at the age of 10. They got there driver's license 2 years ago in the province of Alberta' Need I continue. There's about there about another 6 million pages?" Paris read off the screen.

"Wow that's a lot" Finn muttered.

The morning bell rang and they all went to their classes.

At lunch

"Jason we have to leave" Rory said as she looked be hide her.

"And why is that Miss. Ling?" Jason asked her.

"Look be hide you and plus I need a new car" Rory said.

"Are we coming back after?" Jason asked.

"No, I have gym and you have Art" Rory said.

"I'm coming don't leave me. And you are not driving my car you crashed your 2 hours after you got it from the dealership last night" Jason said hiding his keys.

"And remember we have to go and pick up new uniform since they were in your car and burned" Jason pointed out.

"I didn't want to hit the deer. And I like my Abercrombie & Fitch. I have an idea" Rory said as they got in to the car

"And what would that be?" Jason asked

"Send a uniform in to Abercrombie and get them to make us one in there style with the moose on it" Rory exclaimed.

"Thank god it has nothing to do with my Ferrari" Jason said with relief.

"I know what car I want!' Rory shouted a half hour later.

"And what would that be Miss. Ling?"

"A 2006 Maserati MC12 Corsa. Its top speed is 202. 326 kilometres per hour and it cost's 1,700,000. I have 2,000,000 saved up. Can I get it please?" Rory said with Bambi eyes.

"Sure it's not like you'd listen to me if I said no" Jason said and they took off to the nearest car dealership.

Author's Note: The pictures are all on my page thing. I would like atlest 5 reviews for this chapter. And the question is: 'Who will Rory and Jason run into at the car Dealership?'

A: Logan and Finn

B: Chris and Lorelei

C: Jake, Louise, Maddi, Steph and Colin


	2. Chapter 2

"So why do you keeping running from them?" Jason asked.

"Because remember that little accident we had when we were 10?" Rory asked.

"THAT ACCIDENT WASN'T LITTLE" Jason shouted.

"I know and no one here knows about it. I'd like to keep it that way ok. So lets go to dealership pay for the car and get out of there.This weekend we have a race in New Haven and an awards show to host" Rory said.

"What show?" Jason asked.

"The 7th Annual Canadian All World Teen Awards Show. Remember we made it up after the accident 7 years ago?" Rory asked.

"Yes I do now don't look to your right." Jason said and Rory looked to her right.

"I want to get my car and if they start to call my name then I'll ignore them because I don't know anything about them all I know is that they won't leave me alone." Rory said and got out of the car and started to walk towards the building.

"RORY, RORY! WHY ARE YOU IGNORING US!" Someone shouted.

"Who are you?" Rory asked as she turned around.

"Well, my name is Madeline Lynn. This is Louise Grante. This is Colin McCrae. This is Stephine Vanderbuilt. Jake Hayden" Madeline said pointing too each one as she said there name.

"Cool he has the same last name as me!" Rory said with a smile. "Why have you been following me all day?"

"We have been following you because we want to know why you have been ingoreing us for the past 10 years" Jake said.

"Because I don't know you?" Rory said, trying to remember who they were.

* * *

Sorry for it being so short. A Forgotten Fairy was the only one who got close to it being right. 

**Question: **What do you think will happen in the next chapter?

**HINT: **There is no right answer. I will pick the best one and use it. And if no one gives me one then I will use my own (that will take longer). I will credit you!


	3. Chapter 3

I am so excited. I got 7 reviews. I am so happy. Here's the story:

* * *

_"We have been following you because we want to know why you have been ingoreing us for the past _

_10 years" Jake said._

_"Because I don't know you?" Rory said, trying to remember who they were._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW US?" Louise asked.

"I can't remeber who you are. I can't remeber anything from when I was born to when I was 7.

Anything after that I can remember" Rory said looking at the ground.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Because" Jason said from behide Rory.

"You're not part of this so just go away" Jake shot back.

"Yes, I am. More so then you. I was there and if I don't want to tell you about and she doesn't want

to tell you then there's no way your going to find out" Jason said as he put a arm around her

shoulder.

"Jason you can find it on the web now" Rory whispered, still looking at the ground.

"I know, but is that the press release verison or the real verison?" Jason asked as the started to

walk away. With the rest of the following.

"Real one" Rory whispered and she started to run across the parking lot to where Jason's car was.

"RORY! GET BACK HERE!" Jason yelled and then started to run ater her. Rory got in the car,

started it and peeled out of the parking lot leaving Jason in the dust.

"I just got that" Jason mumbled and then turned and looked at the group that stood about 10 meters

away.

"Can I borrow one of your cars. I am only allow to take Madeline with me" Jason said and then

looked at the dark haired girl.

"Why Maddy?" Louise asked.

"Because Rory said that she will be the most understanding and because she lives like at the end

of the street" Jason explain still staring at her.

"Your the new people from Canada" Maddie exclaimed and then hugged him.

"Thanx, but we have to go. I don't wanna spend tonight in the hospital, again" Jason said.

"Mine's the pepermint green lambo" She said and then they started to walk over. They got in the car

and Maddy handed Jason the keys because he knew a faster way to his and Rory's house.

* * *

I'm using the idea given by FallingAngel19, because she was the only one who gave on. Still accepting some, so you can add on to the idea given by her/him (sorry)


	4. Chapter 4

_**I**_ _**got 11 reviews, I am so happy. I'm so sorry that it took me 2 months to update. I am working on a Harry Potter story, a Hannah Montana one, and then a Ryan Sheckler one on quizilla. I'm also going to post some of the other stories I have written on fictionpress or quizilla, there will be a link for both of those on my homepage as soon as this is posted.**_

_"Your the new people from Canada" Maddie exclaimed and then hugged him. _

_"Thanx, but we have to go. I don't wanna spend tonight in the hospital, again" Jason said._

_"Mine's the peppermint green lambo," She said and then they started to walk over. They got in the car and Maddie handed Jason the keys because he knew a faster way to his and Rory's house._

It took them a ½ hour to get to the house because it has a really long driveway. Once they stepped out of the car Maddie looked at the house in awe.

"There are 2 of you living here?" Maddie finally asked after 5 minutes of open jaw.

"No our organization owns it so basically we own it. At this time there are 30 people living in it 15 are hired help that live here year round and the other 15 are their family and then there's Rory and me," Jason explained as they walked up the stairs.

"Your organization?" Maddie asked as they walked up the massive amounts of stairs.

"Yeah, It's called the 'Ying and Yang Organization' or 'YYO' or 'YaYO'. It owns companies building, hotels, and a charity. The charity is one of the largest in the world, bringing in at least 20$ million dollars a year. It's also one of the biggest in the world. It helps with everything. I think we also own some parks, land lots, and a school or 2," Jason said as they got to the top.

"Wow, and you've done all of this in 10 years?" Maddie asked still flabbergasted.

"Yeah and we manage get kicked out of boarding schools, have a career in moto-cross, visit friends that live around the world, and on top of that live a semi-normal life. But most of the money we make goes to charities and stuff like that. Rory and me are the youngest self-made billionaire. Beware the house one the outside looks nothing like the inside" Jason said as he opened. Inside it looked like a castle. I was all medieval, in the corner it had a suit of amour with a sign hanging off it's neck that said, 'this room was decorated by Bam Margera and crew. P.S Look up!'

Maddie looked up and saw a giant heart-a-gram hung from the ceiling. Jason started to walk up the stairs with Maddie following him. Jason opened a door that said 'ne vous ouvrez pas'.

"What does that say?" Maddie asked with her head tilted.

"Do not open. It's in French, I lived in Montreal for 15 years and Rory lived there for 8 years so we both know it" Jason said as he opened the door.

"Oh My God, I so love this room, whose is it?" Maddie asked in amazement.

"This is Rory's room, well half of it" Jason said as he walked in. On the other side of the bed, which was on the right wall of the room, was a room. Jason opened a door to a room that had a stereo system and a wall of CD's and 2 more doors.

"Ok, the door on the right is her bathroom and the door on the left is her closet." Jason said as he opened both of the doors to see if Rory was in either room. "She's not in either on these so let's so to the garage."

Jason led her down 2 sets of stairs and then they were in this huge garage.

"Wow, how many cars are in here?" Maddie asked him

"12 and 4 bikes we have a shed out back by the pond that has all the dirt bike's, ATV's, 4 wheelers and seadoo's. We have mostly everything at this house we spend all of our summer's here." Jason said as they walk back up one staircase.

"You spent your summer's here and no one knew?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, we never went into Hartford and when we did, it was to go shopping and that was with bodyguard's" Jason said as they walked into the kitchen.

"You were the 2 kids that were always wearing sunglasses and band hoddie's? The one's that always went into Hot Topic?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, that was us"

"But, half that time there were 3 of you. Who was the other one?"

"That was our best friend, Ryan"

**With Rory:**

I got into Kevin's car and speed out of the parking lot. For some reason he had my CD in his car. I put it in and skipped to track #4. This song always made me laugh, and I needed a good laugh right now.

'I'm in the business of misery;  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out;  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Chorus:  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause god it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't Never matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause god it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause god it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.'

I actually met the band; they're awesome and funny, watching Zac and Josh fight over who's taller is funny even if we know that Zac is taller. They're playing at the 7th ACALTAS. I decided to call Ryan since Jason would just tell me come home, which I didn't want to do.

Jason and me are really good friends with Ryan. We met him at the Vancouver 'Slam City Jam' 4 years ago. When it was taking place we were with our mentor, Cary Hart, he had to go out there because he had a competition there 4 days after and when he was still sleeping Jason Ellis came and 'kidnapped' us because he and Tony want us to meet this kid that was the same age as us. So we meet him and we became good friends. The good part about that no matter what we'll always be best friend because we went through the same thing, sort of. Our career took of at the same time as his so we went through grade 8 never being there.

"Hello this is Brandon Dicamillo speaking on Ryan Sheckler phone. If this is Rory then just let out a growl like you always do when you see me. If this is Lauren, Ryan broke up with you 2 weeks ago because you're clingy and stalkerish. If this is Ryan calling me on Bam's phone then, Bam told me to do it. If this is Ape then I will give him back his phone as soon as he asks Rory out"

"Why would Ryan ask me out?"

"Rory (nervous laugh), you weren't supposed to hear that. I'll go and give this to Ryan for you, right now"

Over the cell phone I could here Dico running and yelling 'RYAN'

"This is Sheckler"

"Hey, Ry where are you?"

"Were in some place called Waterford of something like that"

"Head up to Killingworth. That were our house is. If I'm not there just go up to my room and wait for me and tell Bam to stay away from it. I'm not in a good mood right now" Rory said.

"Ok, I'll see you in a half-hour, Bye"

"Bye" After I said that I hung up the phone and started to drive back to Killingworth.

_**Yeah it's finished it took me like 2 weeks to right it because of school and I'm easily distracted. It has 5 pages and 1 664 words  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I got 5 reviews for this chapter, and about 50 hits. That means that for every 10 people who read it 5 review. Which I find quite sad. I also have 49 p on the alert list for this story, 4 people on that list reviewed. Thanks to A Forgotten Fairy, shagginginthestalls, Curley-Q, princetonqirl and Xla la loverX.**

_"Head up to Killingworth. That were our house is. If I'm not there just go up to my room and wait for me and tell Bam to stay away from it. I'm not in a good mood right now" Rory said._

_"Ok, I'll see you in a bit. Bye"_

_"Bye" After I said that I hung up the phone and started to drive back to Killingworth._

* * *

**Ryan's POV: ******

We stopped in Waterford to get gas. I got out of my Range Rover and pulled my hood up and put on sunglasses. I started putting gas into my car. I went to go in and pay for it, as soon as I came out I saw Dico running around the parking lot screaming my name and holding my phone.

"Dico, who's on my phone?" I asked him. He ran up and passed me my phone and then ran back to Bam's Hummer and jumped in.

"This is Sheckler," I said.

"Hey, Ry where are you?" Rory asked.

"Were in some place called Waterford of something like that" I said.

"Head up to Killingworth. That's were our house is. If I'm not there just go up to my room and wait for me and tell Bam to stay away from it. I'm not in a good mood right now" Rory said.

"Ok, I'll see you in a half-hour, Bye"

She said 'Bye' and then I hung up.

Bam came over and asked, "What'd Rory want?"

"How did you know it was Rory?" I asked him.

He gave me a look and said "Dude, Your like in love with her and would do anything for her. Everyone knows but you and Rory and Lauren. It's quite sickening actually. So, what did she want?"

"We're going up to Killingworth and you aren't allowed to go into her room because of what you did to the rest of the house and because at Cary's house you made her room a HIM shrine," I said to him.

"Ok, but you get Novak and I get Bird Man" He told me and then went over to his car and took Novak out and shoved him at me. He then went over to my car and told Tony "You're with me now" and then walk over to his Hummer and got in the drivers seat.

"Ok, Novak you're in the back with Shane" I said and then got in my car and started the drive up to Killingworth.

I pull in the driveway, which is more like a private road, and got out. Bam then pulled up and everyone got out of both cars. (Bam's Hummer: Brandon Dicamillo (Dico), Ryan Dunn (Dunn), Edward Webb (Rake Yohn), Chris Raab (Raab), Tony Hawk (Bird Man). Ryan's Range Rover: Brandon Novak (Novak), Riley Hawk (Riley), Shane Sheckler (Shane), Carey Hart (Carey), and Alecia Moore (Pink)).

I go up to the door and rang the door. Their door bell was Jaded by Mest

"I'm jaded, stupid, and wreckless.  
Not sorry, and I'll never regret.  
These years spent, so faded and wreckless.  
Not sorry, and I'll never regret these years.  
I'll never regret these years.  
GET THE DOOR ASSHOLE". At the end it was Bam's voice, we all looked at him and he said "That's what they wanted that for".

After 5 minutes of waiting I ringed it again and this time it went

"Do you have the time  
To listen to me whine  
About nothing and everything  
All at onceI am one of those  
Melodramatic fools  
Neurotic to the bone  
No doubt about it  
I MEAN SIRIOUSLY OPEN YOUR GODDAMNED MOTHER FUCKING DOOR, NOW, YOU DOUCHE BAGS, OPEN IT CUNT FACES" That the end of this one it was the voice of Billie-Joe Armstrong.( I can see him saying that)

"DON'T RING IT A THIRD TIME," Jason shouted at us at he ripped open the door.

"Such a nice way to greet a guest Jason, I like your door bell. Now what should I do to you for not answering the door bell the first time" Bam said and then started to think.

"Do you know how long it takes for me to get from my room to the door? If you think that was loud, it was even louder in my room because my computer is hooked up to that and Rory changed the volume so that only she can change it" He said.

"Rorrdriguez, where's your shirt?" Novak asked Jason. I now realized that he had no shirt on and his hair was all over the place like when you wake up or in his case get interrupted while making out with some one. Everyone started to laugh.

**Jason's POV:**

After they started to laugh at me 6 cars pulled up in the driveway. None of them were my car. Out of car 1 came Jake and Louise, Car 2 Colin and Steph and Paris, Car 3 Who I think are Rory's parent's, Car 4 2 old people, Car 5 Another 2 old people and in Car 6 were Maddie's parents, I knew this because had a picture of them in her car and I asked who they were.

"This is private property, you aren't allowed to be here" I said and started to walk over to them. The CKY Crew and the others just moved out of my way.

"Ok then let me talk to who ever owns this place" On of the old people said.

"First Louise, tell me their names, I need to know who they are" I said.

"Ok, well you know Jake, Colin, Paris, and Steph. Then there's Lorelei and Chris Hayden. Then over there is Chris's parent's Strub and Francine Hayden. Then on the other side of them is Lorelei's parent's Richard and Emily Gilmore. And then there Maddie's parent's Jenni and Matt Lynn" Louise said pointing at them

"OK, I'll go get him" I said and I went inside and went back up to my room. Maddie was sitting on my bed. I grabbed a shirt and pulled it on.

"Where did you go?" She asked.

"Some friends of mine cam and then some people came demanding to see the person that owns this house, which is me and Rory so I said I'll go get him. I came here and up a shirt on because it's weird having people staring at my tattoo's. Come on we have to go out side. When we go outside I want you to stand behind me and when we get outside go and stand behind the group of guys that's there. OK?" I said to her as we started to walk to the door.

"Yes sir" She said and then I stepped out the door and she went and stood behind the guys and Alecia

"Why are you on my property? You can get arrested just for being here?" I said to them.

"How can you own this hugh property at such a young age?'" Richard asked.

"Do you not know who I am? And I don't own all of it just 1/2" I said.

"The get me the oldest person that lives here" Strub said in a demanding voice.

Ryan came over "Why do you need me?" He asked in a calm voice.

"How old are you?" Chris asked.

"17, I don't own part of it I just live here during the summer when I not skating" He said back at him.

"And you?" He asked me.

"16, I'm turning 17 in about 2 months" I answered

"How did you buy this house then because you have to be over the age of 18 to buy a house" Richard said.

"I co-signed" Carey said and took a step forward.

"Ok, so where is my daughter?" Lorelei asked him.

"Uhh, at this moment we're not sure. Ryan was the last one to talk to her and that was about an hour ago" Bam said from behind us

"None of you told us who you were. How is that fair?" Jake said.

"Ok, Then Jake. My name is Jason Rorrdriguez. That's Ryan Sheckler, Shane Sheckler, Carey Hart, Alecia Moore or Pink, Tony Hawk, Riley Hawk, Raab, Dico, Dunn, Rake and the there Bam Margera. Bam Margera, What will he do next?" I said hoping Bam would respond with the answer.

* * *

Cookies to who ever can come up with the answer. What did you think of it?

Till next time,_** Insane and Logical **_


	6. Chapter 6

I got around 50 hits for the last chapter and 3 reviews. That's worse then the last chapter. Anyway, REVIEW! I don't care if it's CC or 1 word or even flames because the flames are what keep me warm at night and I've been getting a little chilly lately. Thanks to princetongirl, A Forgotten Fairy and Curley-Q for taking the time out of their busy lives to review my story, Anyway, I'm thinking about starting the sicker system again.

"_Ok, so where is my daughter?" Lorelei asked him._

"_Uhh, at this moment we're not sure. Ryan was the last one to talk to her and that was about an hour ago" Bam said from behind us_

"_None of you told us who you were. How is that fair?" Jake said._

"_Ok, Then Jake. My name is Jason Rorrdriguez. That's Ryan Sheckler, Shane Sheckler, Carey Hart, Alecia Moore or Pink, Tony Hawk, Riley Hawk, Raab, Dico, Dunn, Rake and the there Bam Margera. Bam Margera, What will he do next?" I said hoping Bam would respond with the answer._

"Whatever the fuck I want" Bam said back with a smile on his face.

"Oh, you're that guy who has a show on MTV. What's it called?" Matt Lynn asked

"Where my parent's live with me and my crew or the one with Knoxville, Steve-O and some other fuckers?" Bam asked him.

"The one where your parents live with you" He answered.

"Viva La Bam, why?" Bam said.

"Ohh, I worked at MTV for awhile 2 years ago when it first came out. I originally help with the producing and editing for the 1st season before I opened my own production company" Matt said.

"Matt stop talking to the immature jackass. I want to know where my daughter is" Lorelei said.

"Like Bam said. I was the last one to talk to her and that was about 45 minutes ago. She should have been back by now." Ryan said and then "Join Me' started to play out of Ryan pocket and Bam being Bam started screaming and then the CKY crew was jumping and running all over the place and destroying things.

"Sheckler…Why?...Ok. I'll try but no guarantees…How much?...2?...Ok. I'll be there in 10 minutes" Ryan said we all looked at him in a 'Who was that?' kind of way.

"That was my lawyer. I have to go sign some things" Ryan said and then ran to his Range Rover and drove out of here so fast so that no one would follow him.

"Doesn't Ryan lawyer live in California?" Riley asked.

"Since when did Ryan have a lawyer?" Shane asked.

"Did he say how much? Not how many?" Alecia said.

"That too" I said

"Something fishy's going on" Dico shouted in one of his voices.

**Ryan's POV**

As I was telling Rory's mother that she should have been back by now my cell phone started to ring. The one day Rory got bored and changed it so that everyone one has their own ring tone and people who I don't know are 'Join Me' by HIM because we all think that Bam has been rubbing off on Rory. I like them too, but Bam is obsessed with them, like Ville said 'He's a little cockroach'.

"Sheckler" I answered.

"Hey it's Rory. Could you come pick me up?"

"Why?"

"I got pulled over for speeding and they got something else on the plate. The last time me and Jason were here we did a street race and some one got caught. They told some plates and Jason's was one of them and since it registered in both our name they pulled me over and took me in. Can you coma and pick me up with no one following you?"

"Ok, I'll try but no guarantees"

"When you come can you bring some money they have me on bail"

"How much?"

"2 grand"

"2?"

"Yeah, I'll pay you back"

"Ok, I'll be there in 10 minutes" I said and then hung up the phone. They all looked at me in a 'Who was that?' kind of way.

"My lawyer" I said and then ran for my Range Rover and got in. After I turned it on I speed out of the drive way and down the private road until I got to a public one. Hopefully I got put fast enough because my cover was stupid, I mean come on 'My Lawyer'. How stupid am I.

I took me about 15 minutes to get to the police station it might help because there was no traffic and the private road lead the main road like 10 minutes down. Finding the police station wasn't hard either because there was a huge sign over top of it the said 'Killingworth Police Station' and they had a bright red Ferrari parked out front. I walked into the police station and to the desk. ,

"Hi, I'm here for Lorelei Hayden or Lore Ling. Which one do you have?" I asked the middle aged lady that was there.

"Are you Ryan Sheckler? Because I told not to release her to anyone else"

"Yes I am" I said to her.

"Can I see some ID?" She asked "Just to make sure because I will get fired if I give her to anyone that isn't Ryan Sheckler" She said with a worried look on her face. I handed her my ID. She then looked at it and scanned it to make sure it was real. She then handed it back to me and said "Will that be cash or credit?"

"Credit, I don't carry that much cash one me" I said to her. The way she said it was slightly funny because she said it like a cashier.

"Ok, that will be 2 thousand dollars and she has to appear in court on the 7th on December" She said.

"Um, She won't be in this country from November 28th to December 20th and then January 7th to February 1st and then February 5th to March 1st" I was surprised that I remembered that. She told me that last month.

"Why?" She said.

"She's part of Team U.S.A from the Olympics and from November 28th to December 20th she has practise in Prague and then from January 7th to February 1st she has practise in Italy and then February 5th to March 1st she has the Olympics and press. Could you do it sometime the 28th?" I asked her.

"Fine, So if today is the 2nd of September then 9th of September" She said.

"Perfect" I said and then handed her my bank card.

She then put it in the machine and started to press buttons on it and then handed it back and walked out from behind then desk and grabbed a set of keys.

* * *

This is all I can think of right now. And Rory is also a pro snowboarder, and on the place of Team U.S.A for the Olympics she will take the place of some one else. But I won't tell you who.

Skill Testing Question: (Has nothing to do with the story) How old was Ryan Sheskler when he turned pro?

Heartagram Sticker right, Red Sticker Close, X Sticker Wrong, Purple Sticker If you review, and other one will be introdunced later. I will keep a sticker board on my homepage. Who ever has the most at the end wins!


	7. Chapter 7

"_Credit, I don't carry that much cash one me" I said to her. The way she said it was slightly funny because she said it like a cashier._

"_OK, that will be 2 thousand dollars and she has to appear in court on the 7__th__ on December" She said._

"_Um, She won't be in this country from November 28__th__ to December 20__th__ and then January 7__th__ to February 1__st__ and then February 5__th__ to March 1__st__" I was surprised that I remembered that. She told me that last month._

"_Why?" She said._

"_She's part of Team U.S.A from the Olympics and from November 28__th__ to December 20__th__ she has practice in Prague and then from January 7__th__ to February 1__st__ she has practice in Italy and then February 5__th__ to March 1__st__ she has the Olympics and press. Could you do it sometime the 28__th__?" I asked her._

"_Fine, so if today is the 2__nd__ of September then 9__th__ of September" She said._

"_Perfect" I said and then handed her my bank card._

_She then put it in the machine and started to press buttons on it and then handed it back and walked out from behind then desk and grabbed a set of keys._

* * *

**As always that was the last part of the last chapter. Rory is staying out of Motocross. Pretend that I said that she was never there. She will be snowboarding from now on. She still if best friends with Jason and Ryan. Happy birthday to Bam Margera, whose birthday is on the 28th of September, which is tomorrow. Hope this is out by then, if not then I blame in on my Internet because it's being a retard right now. Stickers will be rewarded at the end. Sorry for not updating in like 3 months, I was busy with school work and other stuff. :D 7 is finally done, it only took me from the 27th of September tot eh 26th of December. Happy birthday to April, who'se birthday was the 22nd of October and happy birthday to Ville Valo, who'se birthday was the 22 of November. He turned 31, Bam turned 28 and April turned 14. Happy birthday also to Ryan Sheckler who'se birthday is coming up on the 30th of December.He's turning 18.**

* * *

**Jason's PVO**

"Where the hell did he go?" Lorelei asked as they watched the car speed out of the drive way.

"He said he went to go and see his lawyer, but if he had lawyer then said lawyer would be in California. My guess is that Rory crashed another Ferrari and got Ryan to pick her because she knows that he won't get mad like some people" Tony said and at the last part he looked in my direction.

"Is it really my fault if I get mad at her when she crashes my cars? I mean she's crashed 4 times since last year. I don't trust her with them anymore." I said in my defense. I mean is it really my fault?

"It's not your fault, but has she really crashed 4?" Dunn asked.

"Well she crashed the Marita twice in to the mail box, then she drove it through the garage door. She was turning with her Ferrari last night and smashed the end in to light pole. The whole back end is smashed. That's why we left school at lunch, to get her a car. We were going to go back but we ran into them there they said some shit, we said some shit. Rory got mad took my car and left. I came with Maddie here, half and hour they came 10 minutes after that you came. 5 minutes later Ryan left, then 5 minutes after that I am telling you what has happened." I explained.

"Can we go inside? I'm cold" Riley asked.

"Fine every one to the dining room. Carey, show them where it is and Tony, watch Bam. Last time he re-did the entrance hall. I'm going to check the garage to see if there back yet" I said and then went thought the door and living room which is on the other side of the house.

"I thought there was only one way to the garage?" Someone asked from be hide me. I looked around and saw Maddie jogging after me.

"Why'd you follow me?" I asked her.

"Well I thought that not wearing a shirt would make my parents think that we were doing some thing that we shouldn't't have been" She said and pointed to her upper half, which had no shirt and only a teal bra. Then she point to my torso, which didn't have a shirt either.

"But, we were doing something we weren't supposed to do doing" I said back at her with a smirk.

"I know that and you know that, so do all your friends. But do we need my parents, your best friends' parents and grand-parents and my friends knowing that? When they don't like you to begin with?" She said back and walked over and kissed me.

"We wouldn't want that? Now would we" I said after she pulled away.

"No, Now back to my question. I though there was only one way into the garage?" She said.

"You think that there is, most people think that there is. There are actually 3 way into the garage by car and 5 by doors without cars." I said as we continued to the living room.

"Where are the other 6?"

"For safety measures I can't tell you the other ones for cars and 2 of the people passage ways. There was from the kitchen and another one that goes to closets and the first, second and third floor." I explained as I opened the door to the living room, which is more like the home theater.

"Wow, this looks more like a mini movie theater"

"Yeah it is. This house has every thing" I said. I walked down the isle and to the door left of the huge flat screen television. I unlocked the door and then let Maddie through and after I went through, I locked it.

"Why can't you just call her and find out where she is?" Maddie asked me.

"Because I never thought of it. I should do that" I said.

**Rory's PVO**

I got pulled over by State Trooper because I was speed down back roads that no one ever uses. Why I said that he replied by saying 'What if there was someone going down this road one day, what would happen then?' After that I told him that he could go and suck his balls he gave me a ticket and told me that I needed to pay 2 tickets because I broke 2 laws, (1) Speeding and (2) Harassment of a police officer. How I harassed him, I will never know. Maybe he found it offensives because he has no balls, or (which I later found out) that he was a she.

She took me to the back of the police car and told me to get in.

"What about my car, I'm not leaving a Ferrari on a deserted road" I said as she was shoving me in the back of the car.

"I'll get my partner to drive it in because you can and because I'm not stupid enough to leave a car that costs more then my house on this road" She said and signaled for the male officer to go to my car.

"True, but why should I trust him with my car?" I said to her as she tried to lead me to the police car. I was never good with trust.

"You should because it's either that, the impound lot, or it gets left here, you choose. And stop of else I'm going to have to add a citation to the other 3 so far" She said as she hauled me to the car.

I got in the back and sulked, "Wait, why didn't you ever put hand cuffs on me?" I asked her as she got in the car.

"I'll do that when I get to the station, but for now you don't get any because you couldn't run away if you tried" She said and then continued to drive.

For the next ½ nothing was said between us expect me asking her to turn on the radio. She turned around and gave me one of those 'What the fuck are you on?' looks and turned back to driving. In my opinion, I found her very rude. She took away my cell phone!

After we got to the police station, she pulled me out of the car and snapped the handcuffs on, really tight. She then pulled me into the station and put me in a room

"You get one call" The lady said as she walked in after the police officer left.

"When?" I asked her as I sat in the small ass holding cell.

"After you enter this onto your record and set the court dates with the court" She said as she went over to a computer.

"You mean that theres going to be more then one court date?" I asked her. I don't know why there would be more then one.

"There is going to be 3 dates within a week of each other because you broke three laws" She said as she turned on the computer.

"But I broke them all at once, so shouldn't't that count for anything?" I asked her and she turned around and gave me an 'are-you-joking?' look.

* * *

Stickers at the next chapter.

Skill testing question: Who originally 'But I broke them all at once, so why is there more then one citation?"

Hint: Gumball Rally


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry to anyone who thought that this was a new update. I again found my writing unsatisfactory and decided to rewrite the story for the 4th time. This time it will be better and make much more sense. I will still have Ryan Sheckler in the story, but it will be better.

**NOTE: **If anyone wants to be a character in the story please send me an e-mail to i run wit skissors 4 (It's for yahoo, but it won't let me say that) (without the spaces) or PM me


	9. Chapter 9

Frist of all sorry for the false hope with people thinking that this would either be a new chapter or a new story, but I am taking down this story because it has been up since I frist started this story.

I am making an all new story, it will start in the episode 'The Third Lorelai' back from season one. I don't think any one has had this idea before, and if they have totally sorry. Trix has been taking care of Rory since she was born, in England. It's going to start off with Lorelai at her parents house for Friday night dinner with Tyson, who is her son, he's going to be 14 while Rory (Who will not be going by that name, I've always hated it) is going to be 16. It's going to be manily the same, Tyson will be the Rory figure in all of the early episodes. Some roles will be switched around, like becuase it's not going to be dean going out with Tyson it's going to be Clara, Dean's little sister, and she's going to be nothing like Dean, because I like her. And instead of Tristan having a huge crush of Rory, becasue she's not in here, it's going to be that girl that Rory gave a tour of Yale, remember her?

That all the important stuff for now. Question: What episode was it that the girl that I mentioned above was in?

P.S : Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Still looking for a beta reader.

Message me if you think it's a good idea, or if you have an answer, DO NOT REVIEW, MESSAGE ME.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back!

Don't know if anyone is actually excited about that, but due to the fact that I get e-mails every once in a while about people subscribing to my stories and favouriting them, I figured, why not update?

So I'm going to post this in the 4 stories that I have published and then after 2 weeks I'm going to delete them all. Sorry.

I'm actually going to re write two of them completely. I'm staying with Forever Changing, but it's going to have a new name and plot line. I'm keeping Projeck Mayhem, same name and differentish plot line. Hoping that writing these will keep me semi-sane in the next few months.

In my profile I have a link to my mibba account, which will have both stories also and any one shots I decide to write.

Also, I'm keeping my character Meghan from PBW. She'll be in most of the one shots I write.

Also I'm looking for a beta for both of the stories. You can send me a PM on fanfiction or mibba. Follow me on tumblr.

Also, if you want to beta, send me an e-mail here : samantha . ar . fabi (at) gmail . com

mibba : member . mibba .com/110908/

tumblr: sammieerose . tumblr .com/

Just take out the spaces. I really wish that fanfiction would let you include links.


End file.
